Stuck
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Draco gugup buat menyatakan perasaannya ke Hermione. setiap ketemu Hermione, dia cuma diem dan bengong. gimana akhirnya? Songfic about Dramione! ONESHOOT! enjoy :D


_**songfic pertamaku...**_

_**dan lagi-lagi pairingnya DraMione (hidup DraMione!)  
><strong>_

_**kalo emang gak suka, gak usah baca dan ujung-ujungnya flame**_

_**gak terima flame, tapi terima kritik yang membangun.**_

_**enjoy :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>STUCK<p>

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik J.K. Rowling

Pairings: Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Draco OOC

Song: Stuck – Big Time Rush

A/N: songfic tentang perasaan Draco ke Hermione hehe. Di sini Draco juga agak Gryffindor sikapnya. It's okay, moga aja Slytherinnya masih ada ya. Hehehe. _Italic_ adalah lirik lagu tersebut. Enjoy :)

_There are so many things_

_That I never ever get to say_

Draco berdiri di dekat pintu kelas Transfigurasi. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Dia sudah berdiri di situ semenjak pukul 7 pagi, di mana seluruh murid Hogwarts masih semangat menyantap sarapan mereka. Pelajaran pertama untuk musim dingin setelah natal adalah Transfigurasi dan Slytherin kebagian bersama Gryffindor.

Dia berkali-kali mengecek arlojinya yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya. Dia terlihat gelisah karena orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga.

"Seharusnya waktu sarapan hanya sebentar saja!" gerutu Draco berkali-kali. Hampir 11 kali dia mengulang kata-kata itu sambil berkali-kali juga melihat arlojinya.

Dia sudah berada di depan pintu itu sekitar 15 menit dan belum juga ada tanda-tanda datangnya murid tahun 7 untuk mengikuti kelas NEWT Transfigurasi. Draco hampir kembali ke Aula dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, ada suara gemuruh dari sebelah kanan Draco. Dia langsung menoleh dan melihat beberapa anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin tahun 7 yang sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan itu. Dilihatnya ada Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, dan Goyle. Tapi, sosok yang dia cari tidak juga terlihat. Dia hanya melihat Lavender dan Parvati dari gadis Gryffindor. Dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Hey, Drakkie! Aku kira kau sakit," kata Pansy yang sudah mencapai Draco. Blaise dan Theo nyengir. Mereka tahu kenapa Draco repot-repot untuk berangkat ke kelas Transfigurasi paling awal. Padahal, biasanya dia berangkat paling akhir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah di sini semenjak pukul 7." jawab Draco singkat. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Pansy. Ron.

"Hai, Draco! Aku tidak melihatmu saat sarapan," kata Ron kepada Draco yang masih kebingungan. Di sini ada salah satu dari kroni si Santo Potter, tapi di mana yang lainnya. Draco semakin bingung.

"Oh, Ron! Merlin!" kata Draco. Terlihat sekali nadanya terlihat sangat gusar. Pansy dan Ron tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Draco? Blaise dan Theo semakin ingin menahan tawa. Sahabat mereka tiba-tiba berubah bersikap seperti para Gryffindor yang gugupan.

"Harry! Hermione!" panggil Ron kepada dua orang yang baru datang dari gerombolan anak tahun 7 ini. Deg! Jantung Draco serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi datang bersama sahabatnya. Pansy sudah asik bergelayut manja di tangan Ron yang membuat Draco menaikkan alis. Sejak kapan Pansy dan Ron berani bersikap mesra di depan seluruh anak tahun 7? Draco geli sendiri.

"Hai, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Theo-" Hermione mendatangi Ron dan menyapanya satu per satu. Tetapi, saat melihat ke arah Draco, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit angkuh.

"Dra-co." kata Hermione. Draco melihat ke arah Hermione. Harry masih nyengir melihat sahabatnya ini. Dia tahu akan rencana Draco sebenarnya. Karena Theo dan Blaise tidak sengaja keceplosan saat setelah sarapan tadi.

"Her-mi-one," kata Draco. Suaranya lirih. Hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Tetapi, Hermione mendengarnya. Hermione mengangkat alis.

_'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>with my words getting in the way<em>

"Hermione," panggil Draco lagi dengan lebih jelas. Hermione hanya meliriknya tajam. Dia menatap mata abu-abu milik Draco yang menurutnya dingin itu. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Matanya menjadi lebih hangat dan redup. Tunggu, redup?

"Ya?" jawab Hermione agak ketus. Sebenarnya, dia belum bisa menerima Draco sebagai 'temannya' untuk saat ini. Karena selama 7 tahun dia berada di dunia sihir, dia lah yang menyebabkan seluruh anak Slytherin memanggilnya 'Darah Lumpur'. Terutama bibinya yang gila itu. Hampir saja membunuhnya saat menangkapnya di Manor. Walaupun Harry sudah mengingatkan, tetapi tetap saja. Bayangan masa lalu terus saja menari-nari di otaknya.

Hermione menunggu sangat lama untuk kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Draco lagi. Tetapi, bibir Draco seolah terkunci rapat dan tidak bisa membuka kembali. Hermione memutar matanya sampai akhirnya, Profesor McGonagall keluar dari balik pintu kelas Transfigurasi.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Profesor McGonagall. Harry menepuk pundak Draco untuk bersabar. Blaise dan Theo sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ron dan Pansy tidak peduli. Hermione sudah masuk ke dalam kelas paling awal dan juga mengambil tempat duduk paling depan.

* * *

><p><em>If you could read my mind<br>then all your doubts would be left behind_

_And every little thing would be falling into place_

Draco duduk di paling pojok bersama Harry. Pansy duduk bersama Hermione di depan sedangkan Ron duduk bersama Blaise dan Theo memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Neville. Pemandangan yang amat langka sebelumnya kalau Harry tidak mengalahkan Voldemort saat perang Hogwarts. Para Slytherin juga sudah mulai menghangat kepada penghuni asrama lain.

Harry sibuk mencatat semua pelajaran hari ini yang menurutnya cukup rumit ini. Draco melamun memandangi ke depan terus. Melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut keriting cokelat lebat. Rambut gadis yang dulu pernah disakitinya. Gadis yang dulu sering dihinanya.

Entah sejak kapan Draco menyukai Hermione sampai dia gila seperti ini. Dia selalu gugup dan tidak pernah bisa berbicara lancar ketika berhadapan dengan Hermione. Dia selalu bersemu merah atau cahaya matanya meredup ketika melihat Hermione. Perasaan bersalah dari masa lalu masih terus menghantuinya. Menghinanya Darah Lumpur dan hampir membunuhnya adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi di sinilah sekarang. Di Hogwarts tahun terakhir, dia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap dirinya jika bertemu Hermione. Terutama saat pelajaran-pelajaran tertentu yang satu kelas bersama Gryffindor. Draco ingin sekali rasanya merobek jantungnya. Agar ketika bertemu Hermione, jantungnya tidak lepas kendali.

"Mr. Malfoy!" bentak Profesor McGonagall. Draco langsung saja menatap lurus ke arah Profesor McGonagall dengan pandangan yang luar biasa takut. Ditambah lagi, kini seisi kelas juga melihat ke arahnya. Terutama Hermione yang geleng-geleng kepala. Harry sudah membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Pastilah dari tadi Harry sudah berusaha menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Profesor McGonagall dengan nada agak pedas. Jantung Draco kembali berdetak semaunya. Lepas kontrol dan sangat kencang membuat dia sangat gugup. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat, kini bertambah pucat bagaikan mumi yang diawetkan.

"Er-Profesor-er-" Draco mau menjawab, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terutama saat Hermione memutar bola matanya. Draco bisa melihatnya karena posisi berdiri Profesor McGonagall dekat dengan posisi Hermione duduk.

"Perhatikan dan catat! Aku lihat dari tadi kau tidak mencatat apapun!" kata Profesor McGonagall lagi. Draco hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

TENG TENG!

Draco terselamatkan oleh bel yang berdering. Dia menghela nafas lega karena pelajaran ini berakhir juga. Tapi tetap saja dia mendengus. Karena Profesor McGonagall memberikan tugas yang tidak tanggung-tanggung membuat 3 meter essay tentang Transfigurasi Manusia menjadi sebuah benda.

* * *

><p><em>I would scream to the world<em>

_They would see you're my girl_

"Hermione!" panggil Draco dari kejauhan. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah makan siang, Hermione akan menuju kelas Rune Kuno, sedangkan Draco tidak ada pelajaran karena dia tidak mengambil Rune Kuno maupun Sejarah Sihir.

"Draco?" Hermione membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok Draco sedang berdiri di ujung koridor yang sedang dilewatinya. Dia memutar bola matanya dan agak sedikit mendengus. _Sampai kapan dia memanggilku terus tapi akhirnya dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun kepadaku?_ Gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

_But I just keep getting stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

"A-a-aku-" Draco tergagap untuk menyusun kata yang ada di otaknya yang selama berminggu-minggu ini dia latih. Tapi, tidak juga kunjung keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menganga dan megap-megap seperti ikan tidak dimasukkan ke air. Tidak melihat muka Hermione sudah penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Cepatlah, aku mau pergi ke kelas Rune Kuno! Kalau kau tidak memiliki kepentingan, lebih baik kau pergi saja." kata Hermione agak sengit. Deg! Draco serasa disiram air panas mendengar nada bicara Hermione yang memang dibuat agak sengit.

"Hermione! Mau kah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku di kunjungan ke desa tersebut besok Sabtu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Draco. Hermione mematung di tempatnya. Dia berdiri di depan Draco sambil memegang buku yang berat-berat dan hanya memandang Draco tak percaya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hermione. Draco sudah mulai putus asa. Dia terima saja jika setelah ini akan dirubah Hermione menjadi musang atau malah di Crucio olehnya. Dia sudah rela mantra apa saja yang akan keluar dari ujung tongkat gadis yang sudah sangat dicintainya itu.

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm tripping over words to say_

"Baik." Jawab Hermione singkat. Setengah berbisik. Tetapi, Draco dapat menangkap jawaban tersebut. Rasanya, dia seperti disiram air dingin saat itu juga saat mendengar jawaban dari Hermione itu. Dia hampir melompat dan memeluk Hermione. Tetapi, niatnya itu diurungkan karena dia takut Hermione malah akan meluncurkan mantra yang mengerikan padanya.

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu pun tiba. Ron dan Pansy sudah jalan terlebih dahulu menuju Hogsmeade bersama. Harry dan Ginny juga sudah berjalan bersama. Kini tinggal Hermione yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian bepergiannya. Dia juga tidak lupa untuk memakai baju hangatnya karena salju di luar cukup lebat.<p>

Lavender yang memperhatikan Hermione sejak tadi bingung dengan sikap teman satu kamarnya itu. Bukannya Hermione sudah siap dari tadi? Kenapa dia belum turun juga ke Aula Depan. Memang siapa sih pasangannya yang diajak pergi ke Hogsmeade kali ini? Banjir pertanyaan muncul di kepala Lavender saat mengamati Hermione.

"Apa yang kau pikir tentangku, Lav?" tanya Hermione se-rileks mungkin. Kaget karena Hermione memergokinya sedang menatapnya. Lavender langsung menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun dari tadi? Padahal kau sudah rapi dan siap untuk jalan. Kenapa kau tidak turun ke Aula sekarang saja? Bukannya Harry dan Ron sudah berangkat dari tadi?" tanya Lavender. Dapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Lavender, Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jawab!" tuntut Lavender karena melihat Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak yakin akan pergi ke Hogsmeade kali ini. Kenapa? Karena, pasanganku ke Hogsmeade bukanlah Harry atau Ron. Melainkan, Si Darah Murni itu. Si Pirang, Si Ferret, Si Slytherin, Si Malfoy!" kata Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Lavender terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hermione karena dia memberi tahu bahwa akan pergi dengan Draco.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Wah efek Harry mengalahkan Voldemort itu sangat luar biasa, ya? Membuat Malfoy mau jalan denganmu." kata Lavender sambil nyengir membuat Hermione melemparkan bantal empuknya ke muka Lavender yang sedang dipoles dengan bedak itu. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya lagi, lalu mengambil tas manik-maniknya.

"Aku akan turun." kata Hermione singkat. Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Lavender, Hermione sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Lavender yang masih sibuk bersolek dengan wajahnya yang menurut Hermione itu sudah cukup cantik karena dulu saat tahun keenam mereka, dia bisa menaklukan hati Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hermione berjalan menuju Aula Depan tanpa halangan. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah siap pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan pasangannya sendiri-sendiri. Ini membuat Hermione tidak pede untuk jalan dengan laki-laki yang sudah mengajaknya jalan bersama menuju Hogsmeade berdua, tiga hari yang lalu.<p>

_Apa aku dalam keadaan sadar, atau aku memang sedang mabok, sih__ saat menerima tawarannya?_ Gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione menuruni tangga terakhir dan sampai di Aula Depan. Dia sudah mencari-cari sosok jangkung berambut pirang platinum itu ke sekeliling Aula Depan. Dan tepat, dia baru saja keluar dari jalan yang menuju ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Siap jalan?" tanya Draco agak gugup. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hermione mau tak mau mengakui bahwa penampilan Draco saat ini sangat tampan. Dengan baju yang serba hitam dan topi bulunya. Bibir Hermione dengan semaunya sendiri membuat sebuah lengkungan yang membuat Draco hampir tergagap.

"Ya," jawab Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione yang membuat seluruh murid Hogwarts yang berada di tempat mereka kali ini menganga melihatnya. Pasangan yang sempurna.

Mereka berjalan menuju Hogsmeade berdua dengan _canggung_. Draco berkali-kali berdehem untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya karena Draco tak kunjung juga membuat suasana yang dingin ini menjadi hangat.

'_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing_

_But I always end up getting stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up,up_

"Hermione," panggil Draco lagi. Hermione untuk yang _kesekian kalinya_ menoleh dan melihat wajah pucat Draco dipenuhi rona merah di pipinya. Kali ini, mereka sedang duduk-duduk di The Three Broomsticks. Hermione juga melihat Harry dan Ginny sedang berdua dan berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya dan terkekeh yang membuat Hermione kesal.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka, kita bisa duduk berdua seperti ini." Kata Draco berusaha terkekeh walaupun sangat sangat dipaksakan. Hermione juga tersenyum dengan canggung. Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

_Ayo Draco! Kau ini Malfoy! Dan kau tidak usah bertindak bodoh seperti ini! Kau ini Slytherin! Bukan Gryffindor yang gugup seperti itu!_ Kata logika Draco. Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hermione kembali memutar matanya.

_It's the way that I feel_

_When you say what you say to me_

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau terlihat berbeda setelah perang, Draco." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hermione. Draco tidak menyangka kalau Hermione akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Rona merah di pipinya kembali menjalar.

"A-apa yang berbeda, Hermione?" tanya Draco berusaha se-rileks mungkin walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Entah. Kau lebih gagap, tidak bisa bicara lancar, dan sikap Slytherinmu hilang. Terutama jika kau bertemu... aku." Kata Hermione sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Draco seperti mendengar petir di tengah-tengah salju. Mukanya sangat merah.

Draco membuka mulutnya. Siap untuk bicara. Hermione juga mendengar nafas berat Draco. Dia melihat ke arah Draco dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco seolah sedang mencoba Legilimens.

"Hermione, kau tahu. Ada sejuta kata yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi-" Draco menganga lagi. Hermione sudah menatap mata Draco lekat-lekat. Mata hazel nya seolah mengebor pikiran Draco yang sedang gugup itu.

_That keeps you running through my mind_

_Twenty four, seven days a week_

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan padamu." kata Draco akhirnya sambil menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah. Hermione tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, kepada Draco yang langsung membuat Draco seperti meleleh.

_Jatuh cinta sialan!_ Gerutu Draco dalam hati saat melihat senyum Hermione itu.

"Aku tahu." Kata Hermione dengan senyumnya masih terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Draco menganga. Dia hampir membenturkan kepalanya di meja tetapi tidak jadi.

"Wow, kau hebat." Kata Draco berusaha rileks dan sedikit mengeluarkan sikap Slytherinnya.

_And if you've got the time_

_Stick around and you'll realize_

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Tanya Draco kemudian. Walaupun masih gugup. Tapi, kini dia sudah bisa menguasainya.

"Ayo ikut denganku." kata Hermione sambil menarik tangan Draco dan membawanya keluar dari The Three Broomsticks. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat itu semua. Membuat Hermione melotot ke arahnya. Ginny juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione membawa Draco menuju tempat yang dikenal Draco. Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana dia dan teman-temannya saat tahun ketiga dikerjai habis-habisan oleh benda tak terlihat yang membuatnya malu setengah mati di depan Hermione dan Ron.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Draco penuh tanda tanya. Mukanya memerah gara-gara memorinya saat tahun ketiga berputar lagi.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau dan teman-temanmu dikerjai oleh Harry karena memakai Jubah Gaib nya di sini." kata Hermione sambil terkekeh. Rona di pipi Draco semakin memerah. Tetapi Draco menutupinya dengan mendengus.

"Oh, jadi yang melakukan hal itu Harry?" tanya Draco sengit. Hermione tertawa sambil menjawab iya. Tidak peduli dengan wajah Draco yang sudah sangat memerah. Lalu, Hermione duduk di sebuah batu yang ada di dekat pohon. Draco mengikutinya.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang, Granger?" tanya Draco yang sudah melupakan gugupnya karena Hermione terus tetawa. Hermione menatap Draco sambil tersenyum membuat Draco langsung menutup rapat bibirnya.

_That it's worth every minute that it takes_

_Just wait and see_

"Just wait and see," kata Hermione sambil terus tersenyum. Draco malah mengangkat alis. Hermione duduk sambil tersenyum memandangi langit. Draco memutar bola matanya karena Hermione bermain teka-teki seperti ini.

"Mione," mendengar panggilan itu dari Draco, Hermione langsung otomatis melihat ke arah Draco dengan pandangan aneh. Menyadari pandangan Hermione, Draco langsung buru-buru merubahnya.

"Maksudku, Hermione, maaf." Kata Draco agak gugup. Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Er-Hermione, sebenarnya, aku-" Hermione melihat mata Draco terus menerus. Mata yang sudah berkali-kali dilihatnya.

Draco baru mau meneruskan perkataannya, tetapi, bibirnya disentuh oleh jari telunjuk Hermione memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Muka Draco langsung merah. Hermione tertawa melihat Draco yang bukan Slytherin atau Malfoy sekali.

"Let me guess, kau sedang jatuh cinta, kan? Dan gadis beruntung yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu dekat dengan teman-teman barumu, kan?" tanya Hermione dengan tatapan nakal. Jantung Draco serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Hermione semakin menyeringai nakal melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat salah tingkah itu.

"Katakan sekarang juga, atau kau menyesal selamanya." kata Hermione sambil menatap ke depan lagi dan melipat tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"Oke. Hermione, aku mencintaimu." kata Draco begitu saja. Terlalu cepat. Hermione menganga. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Draco mencintainya, tetapi, Draco terlihat sangat bodoh sekali. Tidak ada basa-basi, tidak ada apa-apa, langsung saja mengatakannya. Hermione hampir terbahak mendengarnya. Tetapi buru-buru ditahannya.

"Aku tahu." hanya itu yang Hermione jawab. Draco membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Hermione.

"B-b-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Draco.

"Drake, anak seperti Neville atau Luna saja tahu kalau kau menyukaiku." kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Draco melongo mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Hermione dan Draco terdiam cukup lama setelah Hermione mengatakan kata-kata terakhir yang berhasil membuat Draco membeku. <em>Jadi, Hermione sudah tahu lama kalau aku menyukainya?<em> Batin Draco. Pikirannya kalang kabut menghadapi Hermione seperti ini. Padahal, otak liciknya biasanya bekerja sangat cepat kalau menghadapi wanita.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku selalu tahu." kata Hermione nyengir. Draco melongo lagi dan kini memberanikan melihat mata hazel Hermione yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

_I'm over the chances wasted_

_Tell me it's not too late_

_It's only nervous times_

_That keep me bottled up inside_

"Jelaskan padaku, Hermione!" kata Draco. Cengiran di wajah Hermione semakin lebar.

"Pertama, kau selalu gagap di hadapanku, padahal di hadapan gadis lain, kau bertindak biasa saja. Kedua, mukamu selalu memerah kalau aku _tidak sengaja_ tersenyum padamu. Ketiga, wajahmu sangat pucat dan pandangan matamu aneh kalau kau melihatku." Jelas Hermione sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Draco.

"Tapi kau selama ini selalu bersikap seolah, aku masih Draco Malfoy yang dulu." Kata Draco.

"Entahlah," Hermione menghela nafasnya seperti putus asa. Draco yang sedang menunduk itu melirik ke arah gadis yang dicintainya.

"Listen," kata Draco. Hermione sudah melihat Draco lagi. Tetapi, Draco hanya diam dan takut untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

Draco bingung harus berkata apa. Walaupun Hermione sudah tahu bahwa dia mencintainya, tetapi, dia tidak tahu apakah Hermione juga mencintainya atau tidak. Draco merapatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Hermione. Gadis itu tidak bereaksi. Hanya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Draco selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Draco mengelus pipi Hermione yang putih itu. Hermione agak kaget dengan perlakuan Draco. Tetapi, dia diam saja. _Biarkan dia yang memulai_. Pikirnya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Mengetahui Hermione tidak bereaksi, Draco memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Hermione. Kali ini, Hermione agak sedikit terbelalak dengan sikap Draco yang seperti itu. Bibir mereka kini tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Hermione menahan nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Menunggu apa saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. tangan kiri Draco yang tadi untuk mengelus pipinya kini sudah bergerilya ke tengkuk Hermione dan membuat gadis berambut keriting itu merinding.

Draco semakin maju dan maju. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Tak puas hanya mengecupnya, dia meneruskannya dan menciumnya. Ciumannya lembut dan pelan-pelan. Dia terus saja mengelus tengkuk Hermione yang membuat Hermione kegelian. Lama-lama, tangannya turun dan memegang pinggang Hermione. Ciumannya lama-lama semakin panas. Hermione juga membalas ciuman Draco itu. Dia membalasnya dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco.

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

Hermione mendorong Draco dan mulai mencari udara. Bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman Draco lama-lama memanas dan lidahnya juga sudah bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya membuat Hermione susah bernafas. Dia melihat Draco juga terengah-engah setelah dia mendorongnya.

Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione yang sepertinya shock itu. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat Hermione juga tersenyum.

TAR!

Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa konfeti yang keluar dari balik pohon. Draco dan Hermione yang tadi masih saling peluk itu langsung melepaskan dirinya masing-masing dan terlihat sangat kaget dengan konfeti itu. Ditambah lagi, kini sudah terdengar suara-suara tawa yang sangat misterius itu.

"SELAMAT!" teriak seseorang yang sangat Hermione kenal. Setelah ucapan selamat itu, keluarlah orang-orang yang sepertinya baru mengeluarkan konfeti itu. Ada Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, dan Theo. Mereka tertawa melihat muka Hermione dan Draco yang bersemu merah.

"Guys, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco agak gugup. Hermione masih membatu di tempatnya.

Di lihatnya, Ron dan Pansy saling rangkul, begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ginny. Berbeda dengan Blaise dan Theo yang terus saja melempar konfeti.

"Kami membuntuti kalian dari kalian keluar dari The Three Broomsticks. Sebenarnya, ini ide Harry. Sumpah ya, Draco! Kau ini lelet sekali! Kau juga Hermione, terlalu bermain teka-teki. Kami hampir mati kedinginan tahu!" gerutu Ron. Hermione terkekeh mendengar Ron yang cerewet itu.

"Jadi, Pangeran Slytherin dan Nona Tahu Segala kita sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Ginny dengan seringai nakalnya disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Hermione masih menunduk malu dengan kehadiran teman-temannya yang secara mendadak itu. Draco masih cengar-cengir gara-gara dia berhasil mencium Hermione.

Hermione mengangkat mukanya dan tersipu. Teman-temannya sudah tertawa melihat tingkah Hermione. Lalu, Hermione menarik lengan Draco sambil berkata, "Tidak tahu!" lalu mereka berlari. Draco mengartikannya sebagai jawaban, "Iya," dan dia langsung memeluk Hermione dan menahannya agar tidak pergi dari kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Selamat! Selamat! Selamat!" hujan perkataan selamat datang dari Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Ron, dan Pansy. Konfeti yang tersisa dilemparkan lagi membuat Hermione semakin memerah mukanya.

"I love you, Hermione," kata Draco sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Teman-temannya bernafas lega.

"I love you too, Draco," jawab Hermione agak malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Draco tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hermione. Tetapi, sikap Hermione menjadi jawaban yang sangat memuaskan bagi Draco.

Setelah itu, langsung saja, Draco mencium Hermione lagi, lebih panas dari yang tadi, membuat teman-temannya bersorak kegirangan. Karena akhirnya, kedua insan manusia itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya masing-masing.

-**The End**-

* * *

><p><em>gimana? jelek ya? maaf ya kalo Draco dibikin Gryffindor gitu. (dikeroyokin pecinta draco)<br>_

_terus jg maaf kalo endingnya kurang memuaskaaan ._.v  
><em>

_tp tetep butuh komentar dari kalian. makanya, review yaaaa. kalo ada kritik, bilang aja. _

_mudah-mudahan kritiknya bisa membangun. tolong dibantu yaaaa :D_

_tp sebelumnya, makasih banget udah mau baca+review thaaaaanks~_


End file.
